A une heure du matin
by Ciel.Src
Summary: Les meilleurs moments méritent d'être sauvegardés (Univers Alternatif , OOC)


**A une heure du matin**

Ce que je vis maintenant me semble si intense que je ne parviens jamais à me figurer que cela puisse devenir un jour un passé lointain dont je ne me rappellerai pas . Qu'un jour , je raconterai ça à un enfant et qu'il ne parviendra pas à se le figurer , comme moi je n'ai jamais su mettre de réelle image sur ce que mon parain me racontait de son passé . Parfois, cela me permet de me sentir moins coupable de mes erreurs et de relativiser mes douleurs , parfois cela me rend triste de me dire que cette chambre qui a mis des heures à être décorée ne sera jamais visible par d'autres plus tard aussi bien que je le vois actuellement . Et quand je fais ce chemin pour aller en cours , qui est le même depuis 7 ans , et qui me semble si évident , je me rend compte que je ne pourrais peut être plus m'en souvenir . J'aimerais avoir une machine qui me permettrais de capturer mes émotions pour les ressentir à nouveau plus tard . J'aimerais avoir un appareil photo qui rendrait justice à la réalité . Il y a des moments où je me sens si plein d'émotion que j'ai la sensation qu'elles vont finir par s'échapper par tous les pores de mon corps .

Et j'aime ça .

« J'ai trop chaud , lâche moi . Grogne t il tous près de mon oreille , soufflant dans mon cou par la même occasion , ce qui me fait frissonner .

Je gémis de mécontentement , lui lançant le regard noir que je me suis entraîné à faire devant mon miroir . Cela n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'impressionner puisqu'il se retourne simplement pour retrouver sa page que je lui ai fais perdre en le forçant à une étreinte sauvage . Tellement sauvage que je lui ai envoyé mon épaule dans le menton .

Il passe son doigt entre les pages de son livre afin de ne plus perdre son passage , se lève et me propose de le rejoindre dans la baignoire. Je me redresse en croisant les jambes , et répond que je préfère rester dans le lit pour me reposer . Il râle . Je ris .

Je tombe la tête la première dans son oreiller . Humant son odeur avec affection . Il a laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour qu'on puisse continuer à parler car il sait , depuis le temps , que j'adore ça .

Alors , pour honorer son geste , généreux comme je suis , je lui raconte ma journée .

Elle était pourrie , je me suis engueulé avec mon parrain ce matin parce que je n'avais pas sorti le linge de la machine , puis je me suis fais remballer par mon proviseur parce que mes vêtements étaient trop larges , pour finir , j'ai raté math .

« Du coup , je suis venu ici !

J'aime venir chez lui , sa chambre est belle . Son lit est grand , et prend une grande partie de sa chambre , les livres se sont tellement amoncelés que la pièce a une douce odeur de papier qui me réconforte , les rideaux sont fermés tout le temps mais une petite lumière est posée sur le seul endroit libre sur le sol , il y a notre tapis de vêtements , et tellement d'affaires à moi que c'est aussi devenu ma piaule . J'aime son lit et nos odeurs qui s'y mélangent . J'aime son frère qui me fait des gâteaux . J'aime leur vieux voisin qui nous fais à manger . J'aime son oncle qui m'aide avec mes devoirs . Je l'aime lui . Et je voue un culte à notre amitié .

Je crois que je me suis endormis car quand j'ouvre les yeux , il est à côté de moi , habillé et sec , il sent bon la vanille donc j'en déduis qu'il a utilisé mon shampoing . Je déplace ma tête pour la poser sur son ventre et je l'entend digérer .

« Tu as mangé sans moi ! Je l'accuse

-Oui .

-J'ai faim ! Va me chercher à manger pour te faire pardonner !

Il lève les yeux au ciel , mais je sais qu'il va le faire car il ne me résiste jamais .

Au pas de la porte il se retourne , et relève un tout petit peu le coin droit de sa bouche .

« Tu viens ? Il demande .

Je tend le bras vers le premier vêtement qui traîne , l'enfile , et lui cours après .

On a à peine finit nos crêpes qu'on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer . On ne se retourne pas parce que ça ne peut être qu'Itachi .

« Naruto , Sas'ke ? Vous êtes présentables ? On l'entend crier .

-Oui , tu peux venir ! Je ris . »

Il entre dans la pièce sceptique et nous embrasse chacun sur le front . Et nous fais ce sourire tendre et fraternelle qui me fait me sentir à ma place chez eux , chez moi .

Oui , c'est ce genre de moment que je voudrais capturer dans ma machine . Je me sens tellement plein , de satisfaction et d'amour , que je pourrais en pleurer . Alors pour me donner courage , je prend la main de mon meilleur ami , de l'homme le plus cher à mon coeur , et je la serre violemment . Sasuke tourne son joli visage vers le mien , voit mon regard affolé , et me fais un tout petit bisou sur le nez .

Et je crois que rien au monde ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux qu'être là avec lui .


End file.
